


Everything

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Past, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Sansa arrives in Storm's End and see her sister again.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Added another part!! I want to warn you, this won't be in order. I may add a part that is like years in the future or right in the present, so bare with me. I write them as I my head cannon comes up with them. If you have something that you want to me to write and you want to read that goes with this series, let me know and I will write a one shot or drabble. Thanks for ready and as always happy reading!!

Everything

The Queen in the North had finally arrived in the Stormlands. The journey had taken longer than expected, considering the harsh snow had yet to melt. Although the temperatures had risen, the North remained a tundra of ice, yet to weep into water under the hot sun. Some skilled maesters had predicted that the snow and ice before The Wall could take years to melt. It certainly had made things difficult for the young queen and her people. There was little land to grow crops and the livestock that did survive the Long Night were not enough to feed an independent north. It would take some time for the North to reach its former Glory and Sansa knew it would take some work.

When the tall drum of Storm’s End had been spotted, Sansa couldn’t have been more relieved. She had spent near two moons on the road from Winterfell and she was ready to rest for a bit. But her anxiety was preventing her to calm her beating heart. She hadn’t seen her sister in over a year and was nervous as to what or who she would find in her sister’s shoes. She was certainly surprised to receive a letter from her explaining her upcoming nuptials to a certain newly appointed lord.

She couldn’t be too surprise, however, remembering her sister lingering around the forge in Winterfell whenever he was working. She’d always thought it was nothing more than a silly crush Arya had developed and would quickly pass, but she had been proven wrong.

The moment she entered the gates she let herself relax. She was a queen and needed to act as such, but here in Storm’s End, she was amongst family and could feel a sense of ease.

Her stomach was twisting and turning with nerves. She wanted to embrace her sister and speak of all the things that they had missed within their year apart.

The door of her carriage opened, and she stepped out, landing into muddied ground. To say that she was shocked would not have been the proper term to describe the look on her face when she stepped out of her carriage. She was expecting to see her sister and Lord Baratheon, certainly not a babe in her sister’s arms.

“You clearly did not mention this in your letter.” Sansa whispered into her sister’s ear as they embraced.

Arya blushed, and it was a surprising sight to Sansa. She had never seen her sister act this way in her life.

“Some things are better said in person, don’t you agree?”

Sansa gave a short laugh and nodded.

She had greeted Lord Baratheon and the rest of the castle. Arya introduced her to Sienna and Alyse and began showing Sansa around the castle, all while cradling a near two-year-old at her hip. Sansa would be lying if she said that she listened to anything coming out of her sister’s mouth. Her attention was fixed on the babe staring at her with bright blue eyes.

When Arya finally reached the room Sansa would be staying in, she swiftly cut her off of whatever she was saying.

“Arya! I need you tell me everything. Tonight, after dinner.”

Arya gulped, “Everything?”

“Everything.”


End file.
